


His Wanderlist

by KenRik



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Japanese Culture, Landlord/Tenant - Freeform, RyoSaku, Soulmate Feels, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenRik/pseuds/KenRik
Summary: RyoSaku AU. Sakuno is put off by the abrasive new tenant of their family's bed and breakfast, a well-traveled second-year Japanese-American exchange student from Stanford.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary, dark afternoon. Grey clouds were scattered overhead. Walking on the sidewalks with recyclable tote bags filled with fresh groceries, the brunette frowned. The thought of the impending shower, unwelcome.

The young lady was making her way back home from the day's errands. Having been informed just a few nights prior of a new tenant to her and her grandmother's small - legitimate and legal - bed and breakfast busines, she had to scamper to and fro throughout the city. It was part of their dedication to quality service, to assure the ease and comfort of any guest's transition to the Tokyo lifestyle. She bought the new tenant a city pass, a mobile contract, and a complimentary three-day tourist past to go sight-seeing during the weekends. She refurbished the empty room, spread leaflets of the city and of his university in Tokyo.

From what her grandmother told her over the phone, the old woman was at some onsen in Osaka and will be back in a few days, the new tenant was the son of a family friend hailing from LA, California. Although the young man was of Japanese decent, he was an American through and through. He knew little to no Japanese and had taken a yearlong exchange in his second year of university to connect with his roots. The request came in last minute, and he was lucky they had a spare room.

The young man was an avid traveler who's been to far many countries for her to understand. He spent two years of high school in London and had the whole of Europe to his disposal. He spent a year in Singapore with his father, serving as a gateway to the whole of Southeast Asia. Latin America was his next target, she was assuming. Honestly, Sakuno was both scared and ecstatic to meet this new tenant. After all, he was staying a year. What stories he must have, she thought in excitement.

With a small smile on her face, the doe-eyed brunette made her way up four flights of stairs to their apartment complex. The image of a carefree young student brought a lightness to her feet, finding his free-spirited nature infective. Making a turn to her block, her light disposition took an abrupt stop. The slouched figure by her door surprised her. As she approached the man dozing off by her door, his face covered by a white baseball cap, she frowned unsurely, not knowing what to make of him. By his side was a duffle bag and, she had to bend down to peer into what looked to be a pet cage - a feline with piercing golden orbs met her cautious doe eyes, a cat.

Skeptical hazel eyes looked over the sleeping man. He couldn't possibly be the new tenant, she thought. Her new tenant was staying a year, not a week. Also, he looked younger than the man she was expecting. It was in this instant, with her dipping sideways, brows raised in befuddlement, that a light breath escaped the sleeping man's lips. Doe eyes widened as the man looked up, cat-like, hazel eyes meeting hers.

"Took you long enough."

.

His Wanderlist

Prologue

.

Ryoma got up from his seat, standing a foot taller than Sakuno. The girl, taken aback, took a step away, uncomfortable by their proximity.

"You're the granddaughter, right?" Sakuno's brows creased, rather offended by the visibly irritated look on the young man's face. All hopes of meeting an agreeable university student were flung over the balcony. "The old hag's granddaughter?"

With a frown, Sakuno replied.

"Yes, Ryuzaki Sakuno-san." She introduced herself, bowing hesitantly. "And you are?"

He rolled his eyes. And her expression palpably soured.

"If you don't already know, then your security measures are obviously lacking, if not completely absent." He said, picking up his duffle bag. "Ryoma Echizen." He held out his hand. "I'm renting for the time being."

"Renting?" Sakuno had to ask, taking his hand for a shake. "You booked to stay for the year."

Ryoma looked around, not impressed. And yet again, Sakuno took offense. This man, she thought, was too self-entitled. Had she no decency, she would have already kicked his shin.

"Something came up." He lied, eyes settling at her irked ones.

"All right." She kept herself from biting. Pulling her keys out of her bag, she turned to unlock the door. "I'll show you to your room." She glanced back to check if Ryoma followed behind her. "I'm sure you're weary from your trip."

A scoff from behind made her cringe. Thankfully, she had her back to his arrogant – but handsome – but conceited person.

On their way to his room, they passed by the common room, a cozy and quaint arrangement of personalized, colorful throw pillows, dark wood floorboards, a television set, a bar between the dining and kitchen room.

Not bad, Ryoma noted. Glancing around, his eyes strayed at the family pictures to the side, of his host, he gathered. Arriving at his room, one opened by Sakuno, he was met with two bunk beds fit into a single size bedroom, two makeshift clothes cabin, and a single long table to one side. There were also empty shelves overhead.

"I hope you don't mind." Sakuno's good-natured disposition returned. "You'll have the room to yourself, but admittedly, it's rather cramped."

"Why don't you put down the other bunk?"

Sakuno turned to the wooden structure in front of them. Then, turning, met Ryoma's Cheshire eyes. She merely raised her scrawny arms for her tenant to understand. The handsome young man only shook his head and placed his belongings to the side. He released Karupin before assessing the build of the wooden bunk bed. Finding the clasps to the edges, he unlocked the structure and dismantled the bunk bed piece by piece. The process was going smoothly when one of the pieces refused to budge. Sakuno offered to help but Ryoma declined. Instead, he climbed the side of the bed. And, simply pulling as hard as he could, slipped and fell on his back in a loud, resounding, and painful thud.

Groaning, he glared at the bed before he turned to look overhead. Cheshire eyes widened, finding doe eyes glittering with mirth looking down at him.

"I forgot to say," His hostess said, obviously keeping herself from laughing; a grin spread on her face. "Welcome to Bunkyo, Tokyo."


	2. Chapter One

There was an increasingly boisterous crowd forming around the university tennis courts that made Sakuno turn in curiosity. Her good friend, Sakamoto Haruki, a graduate student of the Faculty of Economics at the University of Tokyo, was showing her around the campus in hopes of her applying there in the coming fall. They were on route to the Faculty of Engineering when a couple of students nearly collided with them. Crying their apologies, the pair of students shot cusses against each other before running towards the tennis courts. Apparently, some great revelation was taking place, one which, likely enough, caught the interest of the two passersby.

Taking a quick detour, the couple had to push their way through enthralled university students screaming defeaningly. As they got closer, Sakuno could barely make out the two individuals playing against each other on the field. She had to tiptoe for a higher vantage point. Suddenly, Haruki took her hand and pulled her against him. Before she could push him away in disbelief, he pointed out to the unimpeded view.

Doe eyes widened, finally seeing who had caught everyone's attention.

"I know him." She whispers in disbelief. Turning to a surprised Haruki, she told him. "He's that arrogant guy who rented from me for a night before leaving to room with a friend." She rolled her eyes, a glare settling on her face as she looked back at the game. Oddly, amid the incesant cheering around her, she could well make out the sweet sound of his hits, square center of his racket every time. And, she would know this as her grandmother was a well-sought out tennis coach, his form was impeccable. Before long, her initial contempt for him turned into admiration. The crying of the crowd was apt. His playing was graceful, immaculate even.

She would soon ask that they stay until the game ended, but, seeing the mesmerized eyes of Haruki, smiled; thinking she needn't bother to ask.

Before long, she is clasping her hands worriedly over her chest, eyes darting to and fro the ends of the courts. Every dive earned a swoon from the crowd. Every point, a triumphant cry. He was at an advantage now and his opponent seemed close to his limit. A red face, nearly out of breath glared all the way from the other end of court at the aloof newcomer smirking at him. Then, when he scans the crowd, sweat dripping on the sides of his face, she thinks his cat-like eyes flicker to hers and she freezes. The girls beside her swoon and their cheers intesify.

Sakuno takes a step back into the crowd, wearing a self-chastising smile as he makes his winning shot. By the end of his game, she stood by the bridge passing through the mini-park's koi pond; waiting for the crowd to dispurse; Haruki being nowhere in sight. When she was about to call him on her phone, he suddenly popped out of nowhere and started dragging her to the remnant of the cheering crowd. Tucked hidden inside of which was the wonder boy himself, Echizen Ryoma.

"What are you doing?" Sakuno cried in an angry whisper at Haruki. The man just shook his head, eyes focused on the prize.

"You said you knew him." He reminded her eagerly. "Introduce me to him." He pleaded. "Apparently, he's the transfer student from Stanford. Can you believe he's been winning competitions while maintaining his place on the honor roll?"

Sakuno grimaced. Given their proximity to the star student, she could do no more than brace herself for the inevitable. And so it was that she was practically dragged to an irked crowd and a surprised foreign-looking Japanese student.

"Hi." Haruki was quick to introduce himself, holding out his hand which Ryoma shook with bewilderment written on his handsome face. "Incredible game, incredible."

Then, Ryoma's eyes drifted to the girl beside Haruki, the same one with wide, unsettling doe eyes, those akin to a deer caught in the headlights.

"We meet again." Sakuno started unevenly with a small smile. "I had no idea you played tennis."

The young man just quirked a brow at her. And the crowd continued to watch them in confusion, every single one of them wondering what the pair had to drink to have the gall to distinguish themselves from the rest of the awed flock. Didn't all of them deserve their one-on-one with the remarkable specimen before them?

"I'm sorry." Ryoma's brows rose. "But do I know you?"

Haruki's eyes widened in shock. And Sakuno, cheeks flushing immediately in embarrassment, felt small enough to step on.

"I— You rented a room from me." The girl chocked, unable to keep from laughing in discomfort.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno." Haruki stepped up for his friend. Taking the reluctant young woman by her shoulders, he pushed her an awkward foot closer. Her red cheeks were ever so vivid to an astonished Ryoma.

"Ryuzaki?" Sakuno's eyes shone thankfully at his coming realization. "Did you mean Ryuzaki Sumire? Wasn't she an old hag?" Ryoma mused, a smirk making its way to his face as he ran his eyes over Sakuno's figure. Before him, the girl was struggling to keep herself from slapping the coy look on his face. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me." He turned away to answer to another fan, leaving the pair flabbergasted.

"I thought you knew each other." A dejected Haruki couldn't help but sigh.

Beside him, Sakuno was simmering; unable to think that maybe, that even just a bit, (thinking she saw a devious glint in the eye of the shameless man), Ryoma did remember who she was, that he did recognize her, and that by some incomprehensible design, he was intentionally being plain horrid to her. "We really do know each other." She bit to the wind, eyes narrowing at the cool young man laughing at (what she suspected to be) some unfunny joke of a random admirer.

She suddenly felt sick in her gut. She couldn't believe that, even for a second, she was close to falling for his charms as well.

Later that day, after a grueling and uninspired tour led by a crestfallen Haruki, Sakuno was glad to be home. There was a time when she considered applying for university. She had the grades for it. But, after their financial red flag of 2014, staying to help her grandmother with their family business proved to be the right choice. To the girl, there was nothing more fulfilling than cultivating your own. Had she taken a degree, she'd surely end up as a corporate drone. The freedom granted to those running one's own business was comparable to none.

So, dropping her purse to the side, kicking off her sneakers, she fell on the sofa in the living room and let out a thankful sigh.

There would be no place she'd rather be than at home.

Arms folding over a throw pillow, braided auburn hair astray, she grinned, as she sunk deeper; snug, into the sofa. Then, shifting over to her side, scanned the room, satisfied with its cleanliness. The room was lit by natural lighting from the glass wall, it's drapes parted. The kitchen she left clean was still spotless. The vases on the bar dividing the living room from the dining room had just been filled with fresh new tulips. And, eyes scanning the area, noted that on the small dining table was – hazel eyes widened, meeting an equally astonished pair of cat-like eyes – a bottle of fresh milk and a box of cereal.

Her brain froze. And her breath seemed to have lodged on her throat.

Then, when the said cat-like eyes tore from her gaze to her hiked up skirt and her exposed upper thighs, she shot up in an indignant cry and glared Ryoma to kingdom come.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She practically screamed at the harmless university student innocently eating his cereal.

"Calm down." Ryoma rolled his eyes. 

"Calm down?" Sakuno leapt to her feet. Her face was red with rage and embarrassment. "How can I calm down when there's an intruder in my home?!"

"I'm no intruder." Ryoma bit at her. "You checked me in yourself."

"You moved out! You brought your things! What little of them you had, you took them and vacated days ago!"

Ryoma tried not to laugh at her red face.

"If I had moved out, would I still have my keys?"

"Still!" Sakuno cried, quickly losing her retorts. "You— Earlier today— You acted like you didn't know me!"

"How could I not?" The handsome young man smirked. "You looked so ridiculous. Other than that game, seeing your maroon face was the next highlight of my day."

The girl's glare only narrowed.

"Get out."

Ryoma only laughed blandly and continued to eat his meal. Even as the girl stomped towards him, he was unmoved.

"You're basically squatting."

"I've wired you four months' rent." Sakuno's mouth suddenly hung agape. "We'll see where I stand four months from now."

"My grandmother won't stand for this."

Ryoma grimaced. "She's the one who wanted me here."

Sakuno's eye twitched.

"No one wants you here."

"Why don't you just admit that it's _you_ who doesn't want me around." Ryoma told her with a bite in his tone. "We better name it now and get it over with than you going on and on while I try to finish my meal." He finished, dropping his spoon into his now soggy cereal. 

Sakuno just glared at him and stomped across the living room to her bedroom, opting for the easier way out to end the argument she was undoubtedly losing. Slamming the door behind her, she fell against the wall and buried her flushed face in her hands, dread and confusion filling her gut.

What did she just do? She groaned to herself in dismay as she sunk to her knees, her screams from earlier continued to echo in her ears like a faulty recording. Nothing less than ashamed, the brunette couldn't even begin to understand her sudden outburst.

When she crept out of her room later than evening to prepare dinner, Ryoma was still in the living room. And, he didn't even bat an eye at her, not even to tease her for her immature tantrum. He simply read a book while she discretely browsed through her pots and pans. Somehow, the girl thought bitterly, his aloofness made her even more embarrassed for her unwarranted display earlier. It was unfair how he could act so cool and handsome while she - some gaudy, troll.

That night, there were five of them sharing dinner. And much to Sakuno's dismay, Ryoma seemed to have been acquainted with the others without her knowledge. She couldn't help but watch him incredulously as he made conversation with Jaime de Gaulle, a visiting professor from France. Completely lost to the young man's maneuvers, the girl resigned to just accept things as is. And, gradually, forgetting her initial contempt for the young man, eventually joined in on their conversation.

After dinner, as she was clearing up, she noticed Ryoma had a larger appetite than the rest of them. So, as an indiscriminate show of apology, she decided to cook more food whenever he was around to join their meals. And, idly, she thought that may be, she should actively try being friends with him. The bed and breakfast was her life. So, she might as well make their shared home a warm one.

Sakuno lightly knocked on his bedroom door before she would repose for the day. On her hands were a couple of fresh batteries.

"Come in." Came a smooth voice from the other side of the door.

Turning the knob, Sakuno was surprised to see an untouched room, verifying the reason for her confusion about the status of his current lodgings. Ryoma was simply taking a seat by the desk, his laptop open in front of him.

"I brought spare batteries for your light." She said, placing the said items to the corner. Then, lingering, told him. "You should unpack or I might think you've moved out again." She joked lightly. Ryoma only turned to her with an unamused expression.

"If you haven't noticed, I hardly have anything to unpack."

Sakuno's lips twitched. "Maybe you should buy more things then."

The young man merely ignored her and returned to his work. 

Realizing she would never get through to him, lest understand him, the girl shook her head, resigned to leave him to his business. And, as she walked back to her room, passing through the long moonlit corridor, she couldn't help but think Ryoma an enigma. Tomorrow, she wondered, whether she'd know more about him. Or if this was it - simply sharing a common space with a man who can never plant his feet anywhere long enough to leave a mark.


End file.
